The Heart of the Matter
by WorldsColliding
Summary: Zim is in control of Irk & Earth and rules with an iron fist. He has lost everything he loved in the past, and has chosen to forget that part of him. But what happens when his past comes back to haunt him in a form he didn't expect? SEQUEL to SHBILH.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine._

_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear,_

_Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine._

_Baby of mine_

… **I love you, my precious Belle. **

Chapter 1:

Young Creature

What drove me crazy was the fact that every time I turned around, I would have to run BACK to the place I had JUST come from. Ok yea, I was in charge of the humans, but that didn't mean I should have to run back and forth between my lab and my home. But today all of that running was about to pay off as I dashed back to my house. For good reason this time.

The Almighty Tallest was coming.

I was usually told when he would be paying us a visit, I usually had some kind of forewarning, some date to "look forward to." But not today. Today he randomly called me up and said, "We're in your atmosphere we'll be landing in about five minutes."

Well thanks a lot for the WARNING!

My black lab coat flapped behind me as I pulled my goggles up and threw my glasses on. I continued running, not letting anything slow me down.

Two more blocks.

Just two more blocks.

It was at times like these that I was grateful the other humans hardly went outside anymore. They had good reason to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Ever since our planet had been conquered…

I remember that day well. It was only four years ago, but it felt like ages to me. Everything had happened so quickly. He had assumed power on Irk, and not soon after his one reason for living was taken from him. He had no idea what had happened; even I didn't really have a clear idea of what had past. But I had made a promise, one I was intending to keep.

She never deserved what she had been given.

There! I turned and my house came into few. I used the last reserves of my energy to sprint for the door. I bolted inside, breathing heavily, slamming the door closed once inside. I leaned against the frame, gasping for air. But I only had about a minute before he would land. I looked around; glad to see everything was kept in order. Only one thing was out of place.

"Uncle Dib! You're home early!"

She sat on the couch, holding a stuffed bunny in one hand, and her blanket in the other. She jumped down and ran to me, her arms spread. I picked her up and hugged her lightly, but the panic soon consumed me as I heard the faint hum of engines draw closer. I quickly ran upstairs, and walked to the opposite end of the hall and turned to my right. It looked just like the wall, but when I pressed my hand against it, it scanned my hand and a door appeared.

"Why do I always have to go in here?" she asked, not exactly whining, but not exactly curious either.

"It's for your safety. Please, you'll understand someday," I answered as I opened the door and placed her in the middle of the floor. The room was filled with toys and pillows and a bed, all the things a little three year old could want. But she still looked sad when I left her there, especially when I took one last look at her before closing the door. It faded back into the wall, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Outside, I could hear the hum become much, much louder as his ship drew closer and closer to the surface. It landed gracefully, and soon the steps came down and out stepped the Tallest with his escort close behind him.

He didn't wear what the Almighty Tallest before him wore. Instead he had some kind of a Steampunk fashion, his jacket was dark brown with five buckles but only the top two were buckled. The others lay open, revealing a simple tight red shirt underneath. His gloves were black and came up to his elbows. They had several straps tied around them, and the fingers were cut out so you could see his three fingers and their black claws on the end. His pants were still black, along with his boots, which came up to his knee, but they, like his gloves, were covered in straps and buckles. His ruby eyes were hard, glaring down at me, as his antennae twitched on top of his head.

I bowed to him, which was customary for all of his subjects. He simply rolled his eyes at me and continued past me into the house, his boots clopping on the pavement.

As a child I never thought the day would come when I would fear the Irken race. And then Zim became the Tallest, and I've been terrified of them ever since.

Zim's POV

The Dib stink bowed to me as I stepped down from my transport. I never used the Massive. That ship was much too big for just simple visits to Earth. I walked past him, rolling my eyes at his pathetic façade. He flinched slightly when I walked past him, the hem of my coat brushing against his disgusting cheek. I entered his house as if I owned the place and pivoted, waiting for him to follow.

My escort, who was actually my top Invader, followed close behind me, passing Dib without a second thought. He wore his human disguise, mostly because it made him look less threatening. The cloaking device made his skin pale, and his hair flaming orange as it fell into his face. His eyes were a flaming yellow, but his right eye was pale and it stared off into nothing. He came up to my shoulder and he wore a gray jacket that was opened and revealed a yellow shirt and black plants, with boots that came up to his knees with orange buckles and steel toes with one talon on the back like a bird's feet. He stood next to me, a glare on his face as he too watched Dib come towards us.

Dib closed the door, his hand shaking. I glared down at him, annoyed at how slow he was moving.

"So, Zim, uh what can I do for you?" he asked nervously. I raised an eyebrow at him, was he really that oblivious?

"What do you think?" I seethed through my bare teeth, glaring at him. "I didn't really expect you to be any better than you were last time, but at least some SHRED of improvement would be appreciated."

Of course that was a bold faced lie. I never appreciated anything he did. I was here to see how he was taking care of the human slaves, and to get what I needed. That was all. That was all Earth was useful for.

Dib bowed his head and then ran quickly to the basement door.

"Certainly, my Tallest."

He held the door open for my escort and I before following, closing the door behind him.

Once we reached the bottom, my escort and I waited impatiently for Dib to retrieve our rightful possession.

"So, Dib-stink, how are all the other pathetic Earth worms?" I asked mocking, raising an eyebrow.

"You know Zim, you used to love one of us…"

He immediately regretted saying that, just by the look on his face you could tell.

My glare turned ferocious and all I had to do was tense up before my escort was pummeling Dib. Dib lay curled in a ball when I held up a hand to stop my escort, Dib's blood circled around him. I grabbed his collar and picked him up until we met eye-to-eye, his feet dragging. He stared at me, terror in his eyes.

Mine were only filled with hatred.

"I. Could. Never. Love. One. Of. Your. Humans," I seethed menacingly. Dib seemed to get the message. And once he did, I threw him on the ground, smiling at the satisfying crack that came from his shoulder blade hitting the ground too hard. I looked at my escort and said, "Well done, Hatchet."

Hatchet nodded his acknowledgement but his face remained emotionless.

I turned back to the pathetic form of Dib.

"Get up you're still breathing," I said annoyed and exasperated. I was already bored.

He did as he was told, cradling his shoulder. He walked around to the back of the lab, limping and groaning slightly when he moved his arm to grab something. He walked back, a large box floating behind him.

"The fuel and weapons are in here," he said cringing in pain as he handed me the remote that controlled the box.

"Good. Invader Hatchet and I will be looking for more slaves. Do yourself a favor and have this place cleaned up before we get back for the slave collars," I replied as my escort and I walked back upstairs. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Dib's POV

I followed him, saying, "Yes, My Tallest," as we went. I walked quickly, wanting him out of my house as soon as possible. My hand was on the doorknob when her voice filled the room to my utter despair.

"Uncle Dib?"

Zim and Hatchet both pivoted and stared stunned at the little girl. I too turned, shocked and mortified. She could without a doubt see the fear on my face.

"Belle…" I gulped, petrified in terror as I saw her poke her little head from around the corner. Her emerald green human eye stared back; the rest of her was hidden behind the wall.

Zim was frozen, not even his antennae moved. He didn't even breathe. Hatchet didn't show any sign of interest until he too saw the little black antenna on her head.

A human left eye?

An Irken antenna?

And then of course there was her light green skin.

And then I realized Belle wasn't staring at me.

She was staring at Zim, who stared back. I couldn't see his face entirely, but from what I did see, he was in complete and total shock.

Zim's POV

Her eye…

I know it seems trivial and completely stupid, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from her eye.

I had seen those eyes millions of times before.

I thought I'd never see them again.

She blinked, her eyelids were black and long black eyelashes framed her eye perfectly.

What perplexed me was that her light green skin matched the color of mine. And her antenna… it bent on the end like a scythe, but then it zigzagged a bit until it turned into a hook.

And then I was filled with anger. And I knew why.

"You think this is funny?" I hissed rounding on Dib. He was taken aback, and he cowered into the door.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

I threw myself at him, grabbing his collar and lifting him off the ground again.

Hatchet's POV

I watched My Tallest lift the Dib human off the ground, rage and pain shaking through him. I was surprised, usually he had me do the dirty work for him.

"YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" he screamed even louder, trembling uncontrollably. When I looked closer, tears were streaming down his face.

He threw the human across the room then. He stood there snarling, an evil glint in his ruby eyes.

"Uncle Dib!"

The little child called out then, making all of us turn. Her head was entirely poking out now, and we could see her two small hands grip the side of the wall. She had little tears welling in her eyes, a look of concern and fear on her face. The Tallest stared at her again, shocked.

Her right eye was the eye of an Irken.

Like a ruby….

Like the Tallest's…

She was an interesting looking child, not ugly, maybe even a little pretty. But she looked so strange.

Her eyes were mostly the reason.

Like emeralds and rubies were sitting in her head.

Her little antennae twitched and then hung down like a dog's ears when it knows its in trouble. She saw me staring at her, and she hid back behind the corner, little whimpers coming out of her mouth.

My Tallest seemed to calm down again, but I could tell he was trying hard not to lose it again.

"Come Hatchet," he ordered through his teeth, storming out of the house. I remained still for second, watching the young child the human had called "Belle." But then he called me again, and I left quickly, not looking back.

I had thought that would be the last time I ever saw the young creature.

I couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Only Half

(14 years later)

I'm not like the other Earth girls. To tell the truth, I'm nothing like them. Yea, I'm the usual height, about 5' 4", and I've got curves and a human anatomy just like they do. Sure I eat, I sleep, I dream. I've grown up around them all my life so I believe in the same things. And most importantly, I fear the Tallest.

But those are the only similarities.

When I asked Uncle Dib about it, he simply said I was special. I was just a child when I asked, so what else could he say? But I had seen others who looked like me. And Uncle Dib feared them. I had their same pale green skin, the antennae, and my right eye was just like theirs. However my left eye was like a human's. It was so weird looking in the mirror, seeing my strange reflection stare back at me.

Naturally, since I had grown up with human girls, I wanted to fit in. And because of my appearance, I had never thought of myself as pretty. I mean come on, I've got two entirely different eyes for goodness sake. I'm a teenage girl; can you really expect me to NOT be concerned about how I looked? I didn't have any friends, mostly because no one wanted to be around the "freak show," and naturally boys stayed away from me. The only thing that they ever did when I was around was give me a strange revolted look.

Yea, I don't think I'm very pretty. Uncle Dib says I'm beautiful, but he's my uncle, he's SUPPOSED to say that. So I usually spend my time alone, or in the garage working on my project.

And yes, I'm a tech geek.

Uncle Dib says I get it from my father, my knowledge of machines and combat. Sometimes I'm proud of it, like when I'm working on my project and everything runs smoothly. Other times I hate it, like when other kids give me that strange look when they see me covered in oil and dirt holding a wrench.

Sometimes it just feels like I'm doomed to be split in two halves. Half of me is proud and loves everything I do just the way I do it. The other half takes one look at me and says, "what is wrong me?" And it was driving me crazy! I didn't like being forced to live such a double life. I didn't like not knowing WHY I looked the way I did. When I asked Uncle Dib, he said I'd learn when I was older.

Well I'm 17 now so I freaking hope he's happy.

I didn't think I'd ever learn what was wrong with me. It felt like there wasn't anything right with me. I was a freak.

Only half…

Then one day, Uncle Dib called me back into the house. I had been in the garage, working on my project. He told me to get into my special room and stay there. I did as I was told. I ha learned by now that the "special room" was for my protection. But if I put my ear against the door, I could always here what was going on downstairs. And I was only ever told to go to the special room on specific occasions.

The Tallest was coming.

It had been years since his last visit. He came only when he needed to. I have only seen him once in my life, when I was a child. But I barely remembered. But I knew his voice well. It carried up to my room to my sensitive antennae. So naturally I felt a little scared when Uncle Dib told me to get into my room. I had barely closed the door when I heard the front door burst open and he stomped in.

"Hello Dib-Stink…" his voice taunted, the menacing hatred boiling in his words.

"My Tallest. Please come this way…" Uncle Dib would be gesturing to the basement door where he kept his personal lab.

"I'm not here for the fuel today Dib, although Hatchet will take it back to the ship…"

"But… if the fuel isn't the main reason you're here… then…" stuttered, his voice trembling scared.

"I believe we made a deal, Dib. I would hope your worthless brain would be able to remember back 14 years ago…" hissed annoyed.

"But… but we agreed when she was 18! Please you can't take her know, she's not ready!" desperately pleading. He would be on his knees, begging up at him.

"What difference does it make in a year? She'll be exactly the same and you'll beg for more time. I'm losing my patience with you Dib. It's already enough trouble keeping this pathetic rock alive; I don't need your mumbling and babbling. I'm taking her today. If you don't give her to me then I'll take her by force…" angry, ready to burst from exasperation.

"Please, my Tallest, just one day. That's all I ask! Just one day. You owe her at least that much…"

Silence.

I wished I could be down there. I wished I could see what was going on, see he Tallest's reaction. I was surprised by his response.

"One day Dib… That's all I'm giving you. Hatchet and I will be above Earth's atmosphere. If you try anything funny, believe me when I say, we'll destroy Earth with a push of a button…"

The door opened and closed. More silence. The little light above my door turned green. I opened my door and walked swiftly and silently back downstairs.

"Uncle Dib?"

He stood rigid, watching the door. He didn't move, not even when I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and took off his glasses to clean them before putting them back on and smiling down at me. The smile was fake. I could always tell when it was fake.

"Hey Belle…"

I wasn't an idiot. Uncle Dib used to say that I had my mother's brains and my father's guts. I had proved him right time and time again. I wasn't helpless/ I knew who the "she" was in all those sentences. I knew what the Tallest wanted.

"Why?" It was just one word. One word that held an entire question in its small little hands.

He gestured for me to sit on the couch. He went downstairs and when he came back up, he held a book in his hands. A large book. He sat next to me and opened it to the first page.

I gasped.

I was staring into a pair of emerald eyes. Exactly like my left eye.

The face that held them was a face I had dreamed about often. Her skin was white and wintry like dream, her lips rosy and red, turned up into a loving smile. Her hair was auburn and long. She sat on a piano bench, her long bony fingers sitting on the keys. The book was filled with pictures of her and others like her.

She was a human.

She was beautiful.

And on the last page was the picture that affected me the most. She sat on a porch swing, laughing, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around them. Her head was leaning against a shoulder, and then I saw a red Irken uniform. When I looked up, the boy's face was green, his smile unsure, cautious. But his eyes were like a human's, the irises gray. He had black hair, and when I looked, I could tell that they were just a wig and contacts. But he was there, with her. And they looked so natural together despite the fact they were two different species. I reached up and touched them lightly with my finger, not believing what I was seeing. My eyes were filling with tears. I looked up at Uncle Dib. He was watching me, gauging my reaction.

"You know what this means don't you…"

It wasn't a question.

I looked back at the picture.

"Mom…" barely a whisper, "…Dad…"

They looked so wrong… but so… beautiful…

Uncle Dib took the picture out and gave it to me.

"It's the only one with the two of them together. You deserve to keep it."

I took it gingerly, holding it carefully as if it would disintegrate in my hands.

"I'm going to have to let you go, Belle…"

I knew that. I knew he wouldn't disobey the Tallest.

"Why does he want me?"

There was that word again…

"I don't know…" I could tell when he was lying but I knew he wouldn't tell me even if I did call him out on it.

He put an arm around my shoulder

"You know I'm not your real uncle don't you?"

I nodded. I had found out years ago. My mother's maiden name, the last name I had kept, and his last name weren't the same. There was no resemblance between them either as I gazed at my parent's faces.

"I'll always love you, Belle. You'll always be a niece to me," he smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him and let him hold me. I tried not to think about tomorrow. But I couldn't help it. Things were getting so hard and confusing.

"Will I ever see you again?"

I already knew the answer.

"Maybe someday. You never know what the future will bring. Just remember…" he touched my mother's face carefully, "she loved you with all her heart."

The tears spilled down my eyes as I held the picture close to me. I folded it carefully and put it in my breast pocket.

Close to my heart.

And that's where they would always stay.

The two halves of me.

**A/N ok I owe everyone a HUUUGE apology. I updated the first chapter and didn't add a note and then I don't give you guys the second chapter until like 5 months later. i am so sorry for that. ive got finals coming up so you can imagine. well anyway, hope you like. giving you a little insight into our main character. whether you like her or not is up to you. but trust me the mood will lighten up once we really get into it. im excited for where this is going to go so keep hanging with me. i really appreciate you guys. thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Departure

(In open space)

The Vortian leader smiled as he watched yet another Irken ship go down. This war had been going on for about 18 years. He and the rest of the Vortian race were ready for it to end.

The door behind him opened and he listened satisfied to the clink, clink, clink of his best soldier's footsteps. He turned and let the grin of approval spread across his face.

"Well done ESO…"

Two glowing white eyes blinked as the metal covered head nodded acknowledgement.

The Vortian's secret weapon was going to put an end to this war.

(On Earth the next day)

I stood with my luggage next to me.

One suitcase.

That was all I had.

I was standing in front of the front door, waiting for him to return. I had summoned up all my courage for this one moment. Now that it was almost here, I didn't think I could do it. Dib stood next to me, also worried.

"Belle…" he was at a loss for words.

I simply turned and smiled up at him before giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you…"

He hugged me back awkwardly.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself now."

I nodded and then turned back to the door just in time for it to open.

There he stood.

The Almighty Tallest Zim.

He looked at Dib then down at me. He didn't speak. He didn't even look angry. He looked confused and sad and even a little curious. But then it turned into a glare and I could feel my heart jump into my throat terrified.

"Everything's set?" he asked Dib who nodded.

"Good. Hatchet?"

Then HE walked in.

I had never seen Hatchet before. Maybe once when I was a child, but he was wearing his human disguise then and I could barely remember. Today he didn't have any other business on Earth so he didn't bother. He was tall, at least taller then most other Irkens I had ever seen. He came to about the Tallest's shoulder and carried himself proudly. His black antennae had a two sickles pointing up to the ceiling at the end with two smaller antennae protruding out of the base that only ended in a sharp point. His skin was green like all the others, and his eye was yellow and orange like amber. But that was it. He only had one eye. Where his right eye should be was simply a black hole. His eye socket. The skin around it was torn and his white bone was showing as if his eye had been ripped out. He wore an Irken uniform. But it looked modified in some way. It was orange and black and hugged him tightly, accenting his slim muscular body. Around his waist was a silver belt that hung loosely and I knew it would be filled with weapons he could use to kill me in seconds.

He glared down at me with his one eye making him look menacing and terrifying before walking past Uncle Dib and to the basement door. He entered without a word. When he came back up, he was carrying the energy supply that the Irken came for every 6 months in one arm as if it was nothing and I knew that the case weighed about a ton.

He must be genetically enhanced, or just really, really, REALLY strong…

Tallest Zim watched Hatchet carry the case out the door before turning to look at me. I looked up at Dib who nodded and then I grabbed my one suitcase and followed the Tallest outside. I turned to take one last look at Dib. He stood there, watching me leave. He raised a hand in farewell and I returned the gesture as tears filled my eyes.

I couldn't shake the sinking feeling that I would never see my guardian again.

The ship was large and intimidating. The second I stepped foot on it I turned to bolt out back to Dib. But the door closed and latched shut and I knew there was no way I could go back. Not now.

I turned and looked around me, scared out of my mind. The small Irkens around me looked up and stared at me, curiosity and confusion on their faces. Some even looked disgusted. I was taller than most of the Irkens, but still about an inch or two shorter than Hatchet who was walking in front of me. The Irkens got out of his way faster than I had ever seen, making a path for him. I decided to follow him, not knowing what else to do.

He led me through a maze of hallways, multiple doors on each side, leading to who knows where. There was no possible way I'd ever find my way around this place.

He finally led me to a very large room. The second I entered I knew instantly that it was the bridge. The Tallest stood not too far away on a raised platform above everyone so he could see everything. I looked out the windows and saw to my horror Earth below us and gradually drifting further and further away. I stood away from everyone, not wanting to get in the way. I couldn't go back though. There was no way I could remember even which door to go through. I stood there awkwardly, watching the little Irkens around me. Hatchet went directly to the Tallest. They talked, but they were too far away for me to hear anything. When they both turned to look at me, however, I figured out what they were talking about.

Hatchet glared down at me, looking at me as if I was trash and not worth the trouble they were going through. I could feel my antennae fall flat like a dog's ears when it knows it's done something wrong. I stared up at him, terrified, the empty eye socket was like a black abyss, threatening to suck me in. I knew without a doubt that Hatchet could kill me easily if he wanted to.

When I looked up at the Tallest, I felt a little better. He wasn't glaring, he was staring at me curiously. But in his ruby eyes I could see the pain and anger he felt towards me. I don't know why, but he seemed a little cautious and skeptical of me. He gave one of the drones near him a look before hissing, "Rya, take her to her quarters."

The Irken he had called Rya stepped forward and bowed to me before turning to lead me away. She was very small, smaller than most of the other Irkens. Her eyes were lime green and she wore the simple black service drone uniform. Her antennae zigzagged before ending in a scythe at the tip. She led me away from the bridge, back into that labyrinth of halls and doors. When she finally stopped at one door and opened it, I saw a small little room that would accommodate for my needs.

"Do not leave until I return for you," she ordered in a small frail voice. "It is very easy to get lost in this ship."

I believed that.

She walked away then, the door shutting behind her. When I looked around, I saw it was nothing more than a simple plain room with a bed, a closet, and a small bathroom. It was quaint, but it would work. It would have to work.

Because I knew there was no going back.

Zim's POV

I saw her. Everywhere I turned, her beautiful face was there, smiling at me, beckoning to me. Those emerald eyes burning into my membrane, her red lips, that wintry cream skin… I had shoved these memories into the dark remnants of my mind, the areas I refused to access. So why, WHY was this pathetic half-breed bringing all of them back? She had stood there, inches away from me, her two entirely different eyes staring up at me, blinking, terrified. I knew Hatchet had wasted no time in making sure she knew he was the top dog and he wasn't one to be trifled with.

But she was so similar, she was even same age _she_ was… The young half-breed even had _her_ body shape, something that puzzled many of the male Irkens. I could tell as she got many weird looks. Her eyelashes even framed her eyes exactly the same way _hers_ did. Was it possible that this was the reason _she_ had behaved so strangely before…

The memory was too unbearable. I had Rya take her away before anything else happened. I spent the rest of that time trying to shove those memories away again. It wasn't an easy task that was for sure.

And I knew that I would never be able to forget like I had tried to do before. I would never forget the love of my life.

Belle's POV

I lay on my bed, just gazing up at the picture Uncle Dib had given me. Her bright smile, his wary expression. They looked so beautiful, sitting together on that porch swing. I had lost complete track of time until the door opened and I nearly leapt off my bed in surprise. When I looked up expecting to see Rya, my heart jumped into my throat.

It wasn't Rya.

It was the Tallest.

I scrambled off the bed, stood hurriedly and bowed as was protocol. When I looked up, he wasn't staring at me, he was looking around the room.

"Being a teenager, I had expected to see you put all kinds of decorations up," his voice was calm, level. My heart slowed down a bit. Only a bit.

"I-I don't really have much of anything to put up," I answered timidly.

His eyes darted down to me at the sound of my voice, his ruby eyes wide. The shock disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

He didn't respond. We just stood there, staring at each other from across the small room. He seemed to be fixated on my eyes, his own darting back and forth between them, his expression one of puzzlement, as if not believing. Finally, he spoke again.

"Has Rya brought you your dinner?"

As if on cue she walked in. When she saw the Tallest, she quickly bowed and then hurried past him to me, carrying a tray with food.

"Well now she has," I answered, smiling sheepishly.

His expression remained blank.

"Good. Tomorrow, you'll start evaluation."

And then he left.

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared down at my dinner.

What the crap was evaluation?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Evaluation

It was bad enough that I had no idea what I was doing. It was even worse due to the fact that HATCHET the guy who freakin hates my guts, was watching me. I should never have agreed to this…

He was going to murder me.

I stood in the largest room I had ever seen. And in front of me was the largest, most dangerous obstacle course I had ever seen. My antennae hung down my head like a dog's ears when it knows it's done something wrong. My eyes were wide and terrified. Hatchet looked smug, knowing that I was going to die within the first few seconds. And then of course half the ship was watching, and especially the Tallest.

I opened my mouth to tell them that I couldn't do this but then I felt the Irkens pushing me into the arena and I knew there was no turning back. The second that bell rang, I literally ran as fast as I could, as far away from the traps as possible, and ended up getting beaten, scratched, torn, and nearly BLOWN UP by all sorts of traps and mines and all kinds of hidden crap. By the time I was out, I had collapsed and was shaking, tears rolling down my eyes. What kind of evaluation was THAT?

There was silence as I cried, and I knew the Irkens were staring at me, wondering what the crap was wrong with me. They didn't seem to know how to respond to my performance. I could almost feel Hatchet fuming in his seat.

"…Well… she broke your record Hatchet…"

There was the sound of metal hissing on leather and a sickening crunch followed by a thud. I had the feeling that Hatchet had just STABBED the person who had spoken.

I was going to die. I kept thinking that as I curled into a ball on the floor. I had gotten the living tar beat out of me! Why would he care if I had beaten a stupid record! I nearly DIED.

Then I heard footsteps and when I opened my eyes I saw the Tallest's boots in front of my face. I looked up at him and his expression was blank.

"Get up."

I obeyed slowly, holding the arm that had nearly gotten blown off. I sniffed.

"I know… I'm awful…"

"Actually that's the fastest I've ever seen anyone run that course… even if you did get… well…" pulled a piece of shrapnel off my antennae.

Hatchet huffed in his seat, rolling his eye.

"She nearly got herself killed," his hard voice called out from his seat.

I flinched, knowing he was perfectly right.

"Which can be fixed with training. Hatchet, she's your responsibility."

He looked ready to leap off that chair and hurt the Tallest himself but he stood his ground. His hands balled into fists at his sides but he nodded once.

"We begin tomorrow." He looked straight at me, and I felt myself shrink away from his horrifying one-eyed gaze.

No one spoke another word as they all filed out. Soon I was alone, and I stood, wiping away my shameful tears. When I looked up, I nearly screamed and jumped back, startled.

Hatchet stood only a few yards in front of me. He wasn't glaring or fuming, but I could tell he was trying hard to keep himself from doing so. His expression was blank and he continued to advance towards me. I couldn't help but stare at that empty socket, his white bone and torn skin. I tried to look away, but that orange eye of his gleamed like fire and I wasn't sure which one was more terrifying.

He stopped only a foot away from me, towering over me, staring at me, his once blank expression now bored and annoyed and disgusted. I shrank away, my two different eyes staring up at him.

"Be here at 8:00. If you're not here on time, I'll double your workout. Am I clear?" his gaze now seething.

I nodded, feeling more like a child who was already in trouble. He grabbed my collar and lifted me off the ground with one hand, bringing me up to eye level. I gasped startled, grabbing his one wrist, staring at him scared out of my mind.

"I said am I clear?"

"Yes… sir," I added quickly, hoping he would lighten up if I showed a little respect. It seemed to work because he dropped me and then simply left, leaving me alone.

I stood dumbly in the middle of the arena.

Well this was just great. I was all alone, scared out of my wits, ready to pee my pants and the guy who hated my guts who was also the only person who could lead me through this maze of a ship just left.

Just… great.

I stood and brushed myself off, wincing at the pain pounding through my whole body.

I was going to die here. I just knew it.

I started walking towards the door, limping as I did, holding onto my right arm. I passed a window on my way out, looking out into space. I wasn't looking at the stars though. I was staring at my reflection. My human eye and Irken eye staring back at me. I looked exactly like all the other Irkens, no ears or nose. My human eye and female figure was the only difference. But to all the other Irkens I was repulsive, just like how I had been on Earth. I wasn't going to fit in anywhere.

The antenna with the shrapnel in it hurt like crazy and I noticed I couldn't hear as well because of it. When I looked at myself again, I could see large bruises on my face and I knew there were more underneath my clothes. I looked away from myself and continued walking, despite the pain. It wasn't long before I was helplessly lost.

I was sitting in the corner of a hallway, my knees drawn to my chest, arms wrapped around them. I was crying. I had never been so scared in my life. I had never cried so much before until I had been taken from Uncle Dib who was probably worried sick about me. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know how to find my way through this ship. It didn't help that all the signs were written in Irken so I couldn't understand any of it. And then there was Hatchet who scared the living daylights out of me. I felt so weak and helpless. I had never felt so miserable in all my life.

The sound of footsteps echoed in my antennae and I looked up. To my great dismay, Hatchet was standing over me. He didn't say anything, and I merely looked away, down at his boots so I wouldn't have to endure the horror of his eye.

"You missed practice," his voice monotone but I could tell he was enraged.

"I… I don't know where I am… I don't know where to go or how to get around this ship…" wiping away my tears. I felt so pathetic compared to him.

I could hear him sigh in exasperation before speaking again.

"Do you not know how to read the signs?" his tone questioning my intelligence.

"They're written in Irken… I… never learned Irken… I only know English…"

"Wonderful," his tone sarcastic and bitter. "More things for me to teach you. Get up."

I obeyed, using the wall as support, pain shooting up my leg.

"Suck it up. You're going to be in a lot more pain when I'm done with you," his tone turning harsh.

Was this guy ever happy? I doubted it.

I followed him down a series of hallways before he stopped in front of a door and waited for me to enter first.

I stared up at him once we got to the door.

"What?" he hissed, his one eyes glaring.

"What's in here?" I asked shrinking away from him in fear, my antennae falling down my head.

He closed his eye in exasperation.

"Just go in…" groans as he opens the door and waited for me to go in.

"What a gentleman…" I muttered sarcastically as I stepped in.

If he heard me he chose to ignore the comment because he followed me in.

The room was filled with computers and monitors and multiple Irkens all working on something, most wearing headsets and speaking into microphones. Hatchet pushed me forward to keep me moving and took me to one of the computers on the side of the wall and sat me down in the chair before turning on the monitor. The Irken symbol flashed before Hatchet grabbed a disk and shoved it into the monitor. The Irken alphabet appeared along with multiple translations. He switched the translation to English before looking down at me.

"You will learn the language. By the time I return, I want to see progress. Since you failed to come to your training, I'm expecting an incredible performance. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal," I answered before looking at the letters.

"Good." He handed me a headset before walking off.

It was hard and tedious, but I had always been fascinated with languages. The alphabet wasn't hard, it was mostly memorizing which letter represented which. It was a simple language, not at all as difficult as English. But it still took me a long time to learn.

By the time Hatchet returned, I could translate sentences from English into Irken and back. I had no idea how long I had been working but I could feel the fatigue and drowsiness as I worked. I didn't even notice when he walked over.

"That's enough for…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

He had completely startled me! I yelped and my hand had shot out involuntarily out of surprise, but I could feel it strike something and when I looked, Hatchet was on the floor, having been caught completely off guard. When he stood, he had a bruise forming on his left cheek. I had covered my mouth with both hands, horrified at what I had done.

"Hatchet! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there I had no idea you were behind me!" I was rambling apology after apology at him as he gingerly touched his bruised cheek.

"And you didn't hear me because…" his voice cold and menacing.

I bowed my head ashamed.

"I'm just so tired and completely out of it…" his fingers had grabbed my lips to silence me. Then I felt his fingers on my antenna, which made me blush for some arbitrary reason and I had the awkward desire to purr. Of course I didn't but I wanted to. When my eyes looked up at him, standing over me, his eye was staring at the antenna, which had the shrapnel in it earlier. He huffed annoyed before looking down at me.

"You're going to be a real basket-case. I can tell."

I don't know what came over me but instantly I felt enraged at him. It's not like I could help the fact I had nearly been killed! His stupid Tallest was the one who sent me into that death arena. I wanted to beat the crap out of this invader. He knew nothing about me, and what I was going through. And I most definitely was NOT a basket-case. I stood then, forcing him to let go of my antenna and glared up at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," was all I managed to get out without strangling him. I walked away from him, well aware that I must've looked like an angry kitten trying to be a tiger. I'm positive I looked pathetic, what with the limping and everything. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of intimidating me any longer. Darn it, I wasn't a wimp. I've dealt with all kinds of crap ever since I was born. I've dealt with bullies before and Hatchet was no different. He was going to learn he couldn't just boss me around anymore. And if it took a lot of pain to get him to realize it, then so be it.

**I owe you all a HUUUUUGEE apology for not updating this sooner. I went into a really big lapse where I just wasn't writing anything, not ever any of my other stories. Well it's better late than never so here ya go, since it's summer and I've got a break from school I'm hoping I can get more of this done and uploaded for you guys. Thanks for being so patient and wonderful. ;) **


End file.
